


if you can't catch your breath

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e05 Children of Earth - Day 5, Heavy Angst, M/M, at least I think it is but I haven't seen the ep in years, both thrilled and alarmed that I finally get to use that tag, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: It was obvious, of course, that Ianto was going to die first.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: OTP Drabble Project [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 11





	if you can't catch your breath

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Good morning I am here to cause you pain and suffering!! My first M/M fic on this list and it's BYG.... I am so sorry. In my defense, RTD did this to us first.
> 
> Title is from "Two" by Sleeping At Last, and the full line is "It's okay if you can't catch your breath / You can take the oxygen straight out of my own chest." :)

It was obvious, of course, that Ianto was going to die first. But if he'd been able to pick, he would have chosen something brutally quick. Something unexpected, preferably with Jack far, far away. It's not that Ianto wouldn't want to say goodbye—it's just that there will never be enough time in the world to tell Jack how he feels. He knows his entire lifespan is a firefly's flicker in the dark, but he tries to smile, as the virus steals his breath. It doesn't seem right to add one more painful memory to the burdens Jack already shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
